So This Is Love…
by ObsessedWithDepp
Summary: Malik and Joey have been going out for a while, but one night everything changes between the two of them when they start to question if they really do love each other. One Shot! MalikxJou Rated: R


Disclaimer: Noooo I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Rated: R

JouxMalik

One Shot!

We've become one.

This is when my thoughts suddenly become so jumbled up It's hard to think.

In fact, it's just that.

I don't.

I can't risk it. I can't. Because if I take the time to think, I'll turn back. Malik Ishtar doesn't turn back. I keep going on, even in this case. At my weakest point.

You could say that most men feel strong when they open their heart to the one they love. They feel this sense of masculinity, even when they don't want to, they feel it is their obligated duty. They need to impress their mate. It's sheer instinct.

Well not me.

I can't think anymore. It's like I'm being controlled...

...by some force greater than any millennium item could ever even dream of comparing to.

Controlled.

By him.

Jounouchi.

By the force called love.

I don't feel anymore.

Nothing, but this numbing sensation that passes up and down my nerves and then blasts at my heart. And it hurts.

Damn it fucking hurts.

But, like I said. I don't feel anymore. All the thoughts of pain have shattered. It's just me and him now.

The figure speaks. "Malik..." He lets out in an exerting groan as he grinds into me.

A single drop of the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead drops into my mouth.

"Yes...?"

" I love you."

"Mhmm..." I mumble drowning him in a slobbery kiss. " I love you too, my dear." I say wrapping my arms around him and pushing up against him.

"Of course you do." He sighs happily.

Cocky bastard.

"You know it." I say giving him a small wink. "but... I can't have you being the one controlling this 'game' now can I? Hmf. You let me know your entire plan of attack. A fools plan."

He looks at me in confusion but still in a dazed happiness. "Whatever Malik."

Now that I'm off of him, he attempts to get up. But I push him back down onto his stomach.

He lets out a perplexed grunting like noise as if to ask me what I'm doing.

Too late for that.

"This is what I give you for being cocky." I smile straddling on top of him.

"Yea. Yea. You wish I was being cocky. Your the only cocky one in this bed." He lets out a chuckle, letting me know his lack of seriousness.

"Heh. What? No room for compliments tonight?" I give a sleazy laugh. "This isn't how it was last night, hun." I say and run my hand through his messy golden blond hair.

"Yea, well. Different night, different sex."

"Oh? Is that what you want?"

"If you have the ability Malik. Or does change bug you?"

"Me? Ha, you wish." I slid into him slowly as my knees seem to collapse from under me.

"Now..." He groans pleasurably. "That's what I'm talking about " He says through a full-toothed grin, eyes tightly shut closed.

"Good enough for you? Cause your quite picky" I say planting kisses down his back, while I rhythmically push against him, the mattress jouncing to the beat.

He grips the pillow tightly as sweat bubbles form along his back. They taste salty.

A/N: MALIK YOU NASTY PERV! slaps him

"Tired. All ready... I see." I gasp between pants.

"Oof... no!" He yells in an agonizing scream.

"You sure? It's just, you sound like a dying puppy, that's all."

"No!" He lets out again in one long breath, unable to put words into a sentence.

Distorted.

I'm as distorted as he is right now.

And lost.

Lost in him.

I play this game.

We both do.

The way we play it, is in order to reflect our own personalities.

Although, often it doesn't work so well.

Like now.

We shield our true personalities, yet we have sold our hearts to one another.

He refuses to show any sign of weakness.

And I refuse to show my inner sensitivity.

We love each other.

But why?

Can he see this hidden side to me, and know, how much I truly love him? How else would he know?

I see pasts his tricks and white lies in an instances.

Maybe love isn't about direct contact, like conversation, you know.

Maybe it's about inner feelings. Being able to understand one another, without question.

Knowing how caring to act when on a date.

Knowing how warm to kiss after the date.

Knowing how hard to hit when in bed. Heh.

Knowing each other's thoughts, and being able to read them almost perfectly.

Is this love?

Does Jounouchi wonder about love. Does he enjoy this pain I'm giving him, or is it even painful at all? Does he like it? Or is he trying to impress me and not truly enjoy it at all?

Ra I don't know.

Give him a compliment. Let him know how you truly feel, and he'll do the same.

"You have a nice ass Jounouchi." I say bucking my legs against his smooth hips.

Ra damn it. That didn't come out right.

He laughs. Like it's a joke. "Not really." He says turning a light shade of red. "Yours is much better, tan and perfectly formed." A mix between a grunt and a giggle comes out of his mouth. " Now I just sound stupid..."

I arch my eyebrows. Surprising.

"Your not stupid, Katsuya." I whisper, stopping my motions as the mattress gives one last squeak. I wrap my arms around his shoulders cuddling him. "Your just perfect."

"Ya right.." He mutters quietly, and his head hits the pillow with a flop, causing me to fall with it.

I climb off of him and to his side."To me, your perfect."

"Define perfect.." He murmurs tracing the outline of my cheek.

Define perfect. What the hell is that supposed to mean! I mean, it's Jounouchi for goodness sakes, no matter how much I love him I will say that he's not exactly intellectual! Especially compared to me, I mean I can't define perfect... what does he want from me?

"Um." I wrack my brain biting my lip. "Perfect. It's an adjective. Definition: lacking nothing essential to the whole; complete of itself. Excellent or delightful in all respects. Being without defect or blemish-"

"-shaddup."

I blink. What did he say?

"Look I don't wanna hear your brainy mumbo jumbo. Tell me what you think perfect is. I mean you called me it, so you should know what it means."

I sigh. "We don't have to do this."

"Yes we do. I want to know. What you think of me. Otherwise I'm starting to question why the hell I'm in a bed naked with you."

"You." I think for a moment, and then grunt in frustration. " I can't describe you."

"Why?" He says a smile curling to his lips.

What the hell is this? A game? Not the type of game I'm used to playing then.

"Because..." I let out a heavy sigh. " When I look at you... that's what I see... perfection. You.. you make me laugh, and cry... and smile... all at the same time! You make me feel all 5 feelings at once! I mean, when I'm with you... I could never be happier. Your features are flawless" I stop. "Am I done yet?"

"No. Keep going. I like this." He snuggles against my chest.

"Our lips... are.. meant to fit into each other's. Tongue against one another's. Our bodies... as well. One into the other. Like we were two lost puzzle pieces, waiting to be found and put together again. With you. I'm complete. Your eyes sparkle brown in delight each time I see you... and ultimately.." I sigh, bringing teary eyes into a smile. "I love you."

He gives me a full pledged grin and then bombards my mouth with his tongue.

Apparently he liked my response.

In between our stops for breath we giggle to one another. What a pointless fight that was.

But I still feel empty.

I released my feelings.

But he never showed me his. Does he want me for me, for what I am.? Or as many who have come and gone does he want me for my body?

I open my mouth and untangle our tongues, pulling my face away from his.

He raises an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"So, how do you feel about me?" I glare narrowing my eyes.

"...uhh..." He scratches his head. "What a weird time to ask this.. but, if you really want to know..."

" That's why I asked you."

" Gee, I don't know. I just.." He glances around, unsure of what to say. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to answer me. Honestly."

" What the hell, Malik! You know I love you! Why isn't that good enough for you?" He sits up, arms crossed at his chest.

"It wasn't good enough for you! So obviously, it truly doesn't mean anything."

"It means a lot, actually. I mean, I've never said it to anybody else..."

"So what! You can't-"

"I'm not done! Listen to me. I've never said it to anybody else and actually meant what I was saying. It was easy to say it to you, because it was so... clear to me, that I did feel this way. Ya know, those other people I've said it to... well, it hurt to speak those words, cause I knew in my heart that I didn't mean it. That I wouldn't die for those people. That... I just wanted to get in bed with them."

So what? What does this matter. He loves me. Okay. I wipe a lone tear off of my cheek.

I intake a deep breath, I have sat up as well. The lighting of the room is dim, only one stream of light streams from the broken blinds, and shines across his cheek to his mouth.

I look down at the bed. The down comforter has halfway fallen off, pillows all on the floor, except one. Stains of bodily fluid spot the dulled brown sheets with white.

Another tear falls, but instead of dropping with a plop onto the downy comforter it is stopped by the brushing motion of a finger.

Jounouchi has wrapped me in a hug, and he wipes the tear off of his finger onto his thigh. I look up at him.

He doesn't speak. He is confused by my sudden outburst, and has lost words.

But it's okay.

It's weird. He knows that I've lost all meaning of words at the moment. His silence is more soothing right now, then anything he would say could ever be.

I grip his hand that lies lifelessly on the bed. It's warm.

He smiles very slightly.

I look up into those eyes.

And I can't help but smile back.

So this is what love is.

My first Hentai fic that I posted. Please Review!

Sara Ishtar


End file.
